Leg Post 31
Leg Post 31 opens with Prince Mordred lamenting the scarring of his face after it was burnt by an exploding Dread Master in Leg Post 14. A knock upon the door reveals an unarmoured Anglia FitzLincoln who lost a hand in the same incident. She lays with him and assures him that he has nothing to hide from her. On Algernon the Knights of the Round Table are making ready for their quest to find the Holy Grail but Sir Marhaus, a woman-hater, is enraged that Sir Lile Morians got a headstart by leaving in the night in Leg Post 30. He travels with Sirs Gawain and Galahad until they spy three unusual woman by the Three Rivers. Each must choose a woman to travel with and seek their quest, which Galahad believes will lead them to the Holy Grail. Back on Camelot, Sir Menw makes his return from Coruscant and is greeted by Sir Lanval. Lanval informs him he won't be able to get an audience with either Morganna le Fay nor with Merlin the Younger as they are both engaged on other business. Instead Menw wants to see Sir Caelia, so Lanval offers that Menw join him on Algernon where Caelia awaits. Post Space Camelot The Three Rivers Location: Camelot | Mordred's Chambers Characters: Prince Mordred | The Black Knight The room was large and spacious with low lightning that kept the room in dim illumination. The floor was the usual steel grey of ''Camelot ''but the walls had been painted black, which only made the bedroom seem ever darker. The massive, four-poster bed at the centre of the room was laden with dark red sheets and fur blankets made from the carcasses of hunted animals. The drapes of the bed are black satin, much like the over-stuffed pillows and there is a shag mat on the floor beside the bed. An electronic fireplace is mounted at one end of the bedroom to give the sensation of a castle room as the prince was once used to. It burned, however, with blue flame and radiated regulated heat - just enough to keep the room toasty but not overly hot. Sat on the bed was Mordred. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitted pants that he was lounging in for the past several days since the battle against the evil Sith Empire. He was holding a handheld mirror to look at his scarred face. Half of his face was melted and sore. Merlin the Younger had provided him with plenty of pain killing medicine but it never seemed quite enough to overcome the stinging skin. Morganna le Fay had offered to use magic to mask the injury and fix the wound but he chose not to. He wasn't sure why because he hated his face now that it was so grotesque and yet he wore it like a badge of honour. There was a rap at the door. Prince Mordred: "Come in." He slipped the mirror under his pillow. A woman stood there. She had dark brown skin, black hair that was messy and long and she was wearing an ill-fitting dress that didn't look like it had been put on properly. It took Mordred a whole second to figure out who he was actually looking at. Prince Mordred: "Black Knight?" Anglia FitzLincoln: "Aye. Best to call me Anglia now though. No black armour." Prince Mordred: "I don't think I've... ever seen you like this before. I kind of thought you slept in your armour." Anglia FitzLincoln: "Not much point to that with my hand missing. I'm supposed to be taking a break. Or something like that." She held up her arm to reveal the stump and Mordred felt a surge of kinship. They were both injured in the same instant by the same assailant. She was wounded protecting him and he was wounded protecting everyone else. They were battle veterans with the scars to prove it. Prince Mordred: "Still not showing me the proper courtesies I notice." She seemed to consider. Anglia FitzLincoln: "Do you really want me to?" Prince Mordred: "No." Anglia FitzLincoln: "Good because my curtsey is naff." Prince Mordred: "So's your dress." Anglia FitzLincoln: "Borrowed it from my mother's wardrobe. I thought I could do it myself but I got all the parts mixed up." Prince Mordred: "Ha, you need a lady's maid." Anglia FitzLincoln: "Oh my God, can you even imagine me with a lady's maid?" They both laughed at that. She then strode slowly across the dim-lit room with the burning, blue flame casting a silhouette upon the grey floor. She reached the end of the bed and put her hand upon the post. Despite her strength and muscle, her hands were surprisingly delicate albeit rough-hewn. It was a rare privilege for Mordred to admire how beautiful the Black Knight actually was. She looked around suddenly, as though making sure they were alone, and then she climbed onto the bed and leaned forward. Mordred made no resistance but as she gently pulled away after kissing him he became conscious of his face and held a hand to it. She pulled it away with her good hand. Anglia FitzLincoln: "You don't need to hide from me. I hide all the time from everyone but here I am, showing you the woman beneath the armour. But... I might need your help." She waggled her missing limb. Prince Mordred: "Help doing what?" Anglia FitzLincoln: "Getting out of this dress." Location: Algernon | The Red Castle | Three Rivers Characters: Sir Gawain | Sir Galahad | Sir Marhaus It was early morning on the planet Algernon and many Knights of the Round Table were making ready for the grand adventure of the Holy Grail. As Sirs Gawain and Galahad were armouring themselves in the parlour of the Red Castle another knight burst in with an angry snarl. Sir Marhaus: "That tart has gone already!" Gawain and Galahad glanced at each other. Sir Gawain: "I didn't eat it!" Sir Galahad: "Me neither!" Sir Marhaus: "What? No! Not tart! Tart!" Silence filled the room. Sir Marhaus: "Lady Lile!" Gawain tutted while Galahad rolled his eyes. Sir Marhaus was known as a hater of women and the man never approved of having women at the round table. He was a squat man with broad shoulders and a barrelled chest while on his upper lip was an extravagant moustache. He wore dark green armour that was almost black, only showing up as green in the bright rays of the sun, with gold trimming. He was proud, arrogant and sexist. Sir Gawain: "You mean Sir Morians. I guess she left in the night to get a head start." Sir Marhaus: "Typical woman! Underhanded cheating!" Sir Gawain: "It's not a competition, you know?" Sir Marhaus: "Ha! That's what these witches want you to believe! They're out for supremacy, pure and simple. They want us to let our guard down and then bam! They're in charge. They're in control! Imagine that! What if the queen were ruling us instead of our dear king! What a travesty!" Sir Gawain actually thought the realm might be better off with Queen Guinevere in charge but he decided not to make his thoughts vocal with Sir Marhaus in the room. Sir Marhaus: "Then again. Maybe she needs the headstart. She is only a woman after all." Sir Gawain: "I don't know about that..." Sir Marhaus: "Don't fall for her charms, Sir Gawain! Don't do it!" Gawain didn't think Sir Morians had any charms to speak of, being something of a badass loner with a chip on her shoulder. Sir Marhaus: "The moment you let her into your mind, that's when she'll have you seduced and under her spell." Sir Galahad: "That's quite a leap." Sir Marhaus: "That's all it takes! One night of passion and she'll have her claws into your soul. They secrete these... hormones, you know? From their vaginas!" Sir Gawain: "What!?" Sir Marhaus: "It's true! That's how they control you!" Sir Gawain: "Really!?" Sir Galahad: "Gawain... don't believe everything people tell you." Sir Marhaus: "Clearly a woman had gotten her wiles onto you already, Sir Galahad! I hope she was worth it! Every time you bed her she secretes onto you and you're more hers!" Sir Gawain: "Is-is that possible!?" Sir Galahad: "No it's not. And no I have no woman in my life. I'm committed to God. I have no thoughts on marriage." Sir Marhaus: "You don't need to be married to be ensnared!" Sir Marhaus made a clamping motion with his hands and Sir Gawain grasped at his crotch in horror. Sir Galahad: "I'm ready to depart. How about you, Gawain?" Sir Gawain: "S-sure!" Sir Marhaus: "I shall travel with you! Being with two proud men will improve the adventure!" Sir Galahad suppressed a sigh with a twitch of his mouth while Gawain was still thinking of being 'ensnared'. The three knights vacated the castle and went by the two magical pillars. Sir Marhaus gave the pillars a weary glance and even Galahad seemed to disapprove. Gawain thought magic was cool and spectacular but he understood not all knights felt as he did. The three of them entered the forest atop their horses, which had been kept in the castle's stable overnight, though the going was tough. They eventually came to a river and followed it. Gawain hoped to feel some growing sense of elation if the Holy Grail was near but he felt nothing but the cool morning air on his skin. Dew hung on the leaves and wetted his armour as he passed by. The river eventually split into three ways, and upon a small island in the middle of the middle river were three women. Marhaus growled while Galahad was cautious. Sir Galahad: "I don't recognise these ladies. We should be careful. They could be--" Sir Gawain: "HELLO!" Galahad facepalmed. Gawain marched his horse over to the three women and waved to them. They seemed to be washing clothes in the river and had been singing a pleasant melody before the young knight interrupted them. All three were of varying age - a teenager, an adult and an old lady. Old Lady: "Good morning, sir knights. What brings you hither?" Sir Galahad: "Just adventuring." Sir Gawain: "The Holy Grail!" Sir Galahad: "Gawain, don't tell everyone!" Sir Gawain: "Why?" Sir Galahad paused. Sir Galahad: "I don't know. Okay fine. We seek the grail. Have you news?" Adult Woman: "Not as such, but we know of quests that need to be accomplished by fine knights such as yourselves. One quest for each river. One quest for each lady." Sir Marhaus murmured; Sir Marhaus: "Three suspicious bitches in the forest and not from Arthur's court. I smell witches." Sir Galahad: "I might agree with you, Sir Marhaus. But we do need leads if we are to find the grail. These quests may lead to clues." Sir Gawain: "Awesome. So we each choose a lady to travel with and she'll take us to our quests?" Sir Marhaus: "You mean I have to go with one by myself? With a woman alone!?" Sir Gawain: "You have braved dragons and giants, Sir Marhaus. I'm sure you can brave a woman's presence?" Sir Marhaus: "If she tries to seduce me, I'll chop off her head! She won't control me!" Gawain then looked at the women with renewed concern. Sir Galahad: "They won't control you, Gawain." Sir Gawain: "Right..." Teenage Girl: "Then who will each of you attend?" Sir Galahad: "I shall go with the old lady. I'm the youngest and I think I could learn from her experience most." Old Lady: "Such a wise lad." Sir Marhaus: "I shall attend the woman of middle-age then. Teenagers are the most unruly of women, I won't tolerate it." The adult woman seemed confused but just shrugged. Sir Gawain: "Then I guess I'm with the youngest! How old are you?" Teenage Girl: "Of legal age." Sir Gawain: "Legal what?" Sir Marhaus glared at Gawain and grasped the younger knight by the cheeks. Sir Marhaus: "Do not let her seduce you. Whatever you do!" Sir Gawain: "Uh... okay." And so the three knights split their ways and travelled down the three rivers to their own future quests. Location: Camelot | Docking Bay Characters: Sir Menw | Sir Lanval The spaceboat docked upon ''Camelot's large and spacious docking bay where there were many spaceboats at rest, though most of them had been used to ship knights down to Algernon. Sir Menw, on his return from Coruscant, descended the gangplank and set foot, once again, upon Camelot. He was warmly greeted by Sir Lanval as the welcome committee. The two knights made their way across the docking bay together and used the stairs to get into the ship proper.'' Sir Menw: "Only you here to greet me, Sir Lanval? Where is everybody?" Sir Lanval: "Most are on Algernon. Not just the knights but most of the civilians too. Some are building houses or starting up farms. The knights are on a quest for the king. I'll be leaving myself within the hour." Sir Menw: "Seems I'm missing out on all the adventures! Luckily I have my own to resolve." Sir Lanval: "You do?" Sir Menw: "Aye. But that is between myself and the Lady Morganna." Sir Lanval: "Ah. Well she seems to be busy with... I have no idea. You might not be able to get an audience." Sir Menw: "I'm gone for a couple of days and mayhem ensues. Then I suppose the next best mastermind of magic would be Merlin." Sir Lanval: "Also busy. With the Lady Morganna." Sir Menw: "If they are working on something together, I fear for the safety of the galaxy." Sir Lanval looked up on shock. Sir Menw: "That was a joke." Sir Lanval: "Oh." Sir Menw: "Then I suppose the next best to speak to is--" Sir Lanval: "If you're going to say the Lady Isolde, she's also busy." Sir Menw: "Uh, no. Her area of expertise is nowhere near the sort I need. Necromancy is definitely not the sort of magic I approve of. I was going to say Sir Caelia. She is probably as powerful as Morganna and though she lacks the knowledge of Merlin, she is an Aes Sidhe and might have some knowledge as heritage that could help me in my investigations." Sir Lanval: "Then it looks like you'll have to come to Algernon with me because she's planetside too." Sir Menw: "I'll take that as a good omen. I would like to see the world that has gotten Space Britain into such a tizz." Category:Post Category:Leg Post